


【安雷R】渴望是两种迷茫2

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg





	【安雷R】渴望是两种迷茫2

我扶着他的腰。隔了一层毛衣，热乎乎的发着抖。雷狮肯定是不舒服的。他的身体一动作，就带出一连串沉重的吐息，类似于事情毫无进展时的抱怨。他似乎也觉得这情况不大对劲，于是贴在我耳边的嘴巴张开了，吐出热气说，你帮我一下。我不知道怎么办，在这方面我的经验为零，近乎一个刚出生的婴儿。婴儿刚出生时也是不擅长吞咽的，得让人反反复复去教。让母亲把饱满的乳头塞进热乎乎的小嘴里。这是项需要重复和耐心的工作。我不清楚成人之间的性爱是否也是如此。本能这东西实在是说不清，归根到底都只是自己同自己的事。饿了就饿了，肚子会咕咕的叫，如果没人去教你吃，你也就一直饿了，只知道这感觉，而你又不知道如何解决它，或究竟是怎么一回事。我不能只依靠本能。

现在要做的，显然不是我自己跟自己就能解决的事。需要距离感，同样也需要本能。需要彼此。我试着使他舒服一点，用手指推着他腰际的皮肉。他好像很痒，忍不住吃吃的笑了。笑过几下，他的发抖也跟着声音弱下来。我听见他说安迷修，你这明明是给人按摩呀。我也笑了。他的额头抵在我的肩膀上，潮湿而温暖。他依然用着右手，只不过现在推进的过程顺利了许多。可能是因为刚刚那一阵笑抵去了我们的不安。

我说，你刚刚好像太着急了。我闭上嘴，又觉得他好像一直都这么着急。从那一连串急促的门铃开始，从他喝茶时的咕嘟咕嘟开始，从他靠在小巷子的墙上一声不吭开始，从他咣当一声扯开啤酒罐开始，从他突然莫名其妙地吻我开始，从他摸出口袋里的钥匙开门开始。他一直在跑，很着急的在找着什么。我猜他也不知道他要找什么，同我一样。这大概是一种同病相怜的直觉。很多事，只有一个人面对时最可怕。像打疫苗，一个人面对那种孤零零的空气最令人难过。但人一多，就有了叽叽喳喳的笑，就有了因同人作伴而涌现的勇气和安慰，使得打针这件事也显得像一种无害的挑战，比谁能爬上树的最高点，或是比谁能一跃跳过水坑。

好了。他说着拉起我的手，顺着脊背一路推到股沟。我探了探手指，他又开始抖。同时湿漉漉的五根手指扣上我的左手，安迷修……他吐气时带着很重的鼻音：你试着伸进去。

我顺着缝隙往下，有种水潭里摸泥巴坑的感觉。因为不知道泥水里那个洞在哪，只好迷茫且试探地向下探索。但又不知道坑里到底有什么，所以每一步深入都小心翼翼。我摸到湿润的一片，往里探去。手伸进窄洞里，淤泥就嘎吱吱响起来紧紧吸上手指，温热的水跟着手指的伸屈咕啾咕啾。

雷狮突然笑起来，我吓了一跳。他摇摇头，强忍着笑意说，真没想到是这样。他两条胳膊揽上来，整个人的重量压在我身上。他应该是累了，毕竟跟人打了一架，又胡闹了一通。我觉得我应该说点什么，可现在这情况好像又什么都不能说。我一直都习惯什么都不说，可能在以前还会有想说的冲动，但发现说出去也没多大用处，只是单纯的浪费口舌，所以自己也渐渐疲倦了，跟着就放弃了表达欲。我的右手还扶着他的腰，尽量避开他的痛处。毛衣的质地有些硬，摸着扎手。我告诉雷狮说，你该换一个质地软一点的毛衣，这件穿着不舒服吧。他随便嗯了一声，我不知道他有没有往心里去。

我接着问：你这件毛衣是高领的吗？我猜是，它的领子已经扎我好几次了，虽说隔着衬衫，但还是很痒。我感觉他已经放松，似乎可以开始下一步的动作，可下一步是什么？做这种事真的能感到快乐吗？对我还是对他？我把手拿了出去，问他，你确定要继续吗？跟我这种人？

沉默了一会儿后，他松开了手。我很想知道他现在究竟是什么表情，可我眼前只是黑漆漆的、密不透风的一堵墙。隔着这堵摸不到的墙，我猜不出他的想法。我小的时候，一直以为自己是长得很帅的那种人。中学时我就不那么想了，我的左眼先开始萎缩，看上去一大一小的眼睛的确是个异类。所以有好几年，我都被人在暗地里叫大小眼。有时一不小心，左右眼就对不上了，两只眼睛涣散，只是呆呆朝外看。清早洗漱时我在镜子里观察过自己这副模样，并打心底里觉得这副皮囊丑陋且不可接受。可这毕竟是我自己，我，曾经对自己满怀信心的安迷修，不是别的任何人。这种不对称的拼接成就了我，安迷修。这恶心的认知就成了一种黏在我的喉咙里的哽咽，让我睁着尚且健在右眼对此保持沉默。直到我终于失去右眼，它在黑暗中孵化出一种两栖动物、或许是只不会叫的蛤蟆，彻底堵塞了我所有声音的去路。

他挺起身来，清了清喉咙。他说，我穿的毛衣是黑色的高领，因为这么穿耐脏而且保暖，但实际上我更偏爱蓝色。你穿的是件白衬衣，加绒的，扣子透明。而我，现在正看着你的眼睛。他更靠近，也更认真地说：你睁开眼瞧好了，我才不管你那里面是义眼还是什么乱七八糟的眼。重要的是，这是安迷修的眼，懂吗？温热的呼吸直冲着我的眼睛过来，我闭上眼，他拨开我过长的刘海吻上去。一切似乎都这么顺理成章。

他的呼吸离我很近，贴着我的脸颊很烫。我的耳朵里一阵阵轰鸣，仿佛轰炸前的警报。他吐字清晰，在我的耳朵里投下炸弹：我就喜欢你这双蓝眼睛了，怎么，有意见？

我试着塞进去，又怕弄疼他。他身上的消毒水味和酒味一直在告诉我得小心。我今天一时冲动已经好几次了，突然心血来潮帮人打架被强吻，在医院里主动亲了雷狮，现在又一头热跟着进了他家。我总想忍住我心里这股冲动，可在雷狮面前，这份冲动又是似乎是必需品，或者说在他身上全是过剩的冲动。可能我俩身上都有些东西已经满满溢出来了，却没有其他的来中和。我挤了进去，他闷哼几声，还是忍住了这份不适。我读书时从没把精力过多的花到下面，毕业之后一直在家里住，有冲动也都是一忍再忍。雷狮吻过来，扶着我往下坐，却还是抖。

想象里，很多东西都应该是通透的直，一路直冲冲下去便没什么问题。可事实总是反的，看起来很明白的东西，实际到手里就真的让人发懵。碰壁，而且是不止一次、不受控制的碰。四年级以前，我都在老家的小学读书。最大的娱乐就是骑车往水边玩，踏上自行车，顺着崎岖的山道就往下去了。单凭理智是驾驭不住陡坡窄道上的速度的，必须得鼓起劲、拿出份无由头的勇气来。起初是怕的，因为不知道下面会不会有拐弯、土路会不会断掉、河岸究竟在哪里，稍一跑神就会一头栽进野草丛里，带刺的草茎死死缠住，覆了层绒毛的叶片又紧贴在你身上，随着你的每一个动作刺激皮肤。如果是清晨，还会在潮湿的叶片里沾一身露水，冷得让你直想发抖，脑袋里都是麻的。没人能在这种情况下不怕的，雷狮也是。他抖的厉害，但始终没有叫我停下。我想他应该是那种不服输的性格，因为野兽咬紧了就绝不松口的，哪怕嘴里咬的是未知且危险的猎物。

他坐下来，稍作喘息。我揽住他，他半身贴了过来。胸口跳得厉害，我都分不清究竟是我还是他的心跳了。扑通扑通，摘除左眼后，母亲曾让我贴着她的肚皮，感受她体内的生命，我的家人。那时我也曾听到那样鲜明热烈的心跳声。

一个人的心跳是做不到这样的，必须要两份同样蓬勃的生命，才能有这样温暖的声音。让人听了便不再害怕任何，不论是曾经拥有的还是不曾有过的。在坡道上骑车时会不受控制的一头冲往河岸，车身因快速碾过路面上的凸起而被颠得跳起来，整个人就猛地扎进水里，被茫然和兴奋紧紧抱住。这时的我是什么都不怕的。

tbc.


End file.
